Death and Fire
by GlassWings163
Summary: Characters for a game I'm creating with a friend of mine. Cyril belongs to me and Kaen to her. This follows the 100 themes challenge. First up is the intro. By the way, this is yaoi meaning boy on boy. If it's a problem please go somewhere else.
1. Introduction

Cyril's Pov - Location: Forest outside city or park

_Hi! My name is Cyril and I'm what's called an angel. No not the helper kind, I'm the angel of death. But I prefer to be called the Grimreaper or Death. I was born in France on October 6, 1723. I usually live in hell but here I am on Earth. Why you ask? Because I'm here to awaken a new angel. The problem is I don't know their element but I know who I'm looking for. Oh! Speak of the devil, here he comes! ...Oh my. He's quite handsome...I wonder if he has a girlfriend or maybe he swings for my team? I think I found a new reason to be here._

As I look down on him from up on a tree branch I smile brightly, "So you're the new angel? 3" I giggle at the clueless expresion he gives me.

"What?" He pauses, "And who are you?"

My usuall smile appears on my face as I answer, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Cyril Sokol. Et vous?"

The expression comes back, "Could you speak English?"

I tilt my head to the side, "I suppose...very well." I smile again, "Hello, my name is Cyril Sokoll. And you?"

He sighs in responce, "Kaen. Kaen Montique."

Kaen huh? I'm tempted to say "You look like your father" but then he'd get confused or freaked out so instead I'll keep quiet on that.

"Well?"

I blink, uh oh! I spaced out. "Hmm?"

A frown, "What do you mean by angel?"

I pretend to think about it, the longer I say nothing the more irritated he gets. The wind blows my bangs in front of my face again making me flick the blood red bang back to its spot. I look down at him again my smile growing, changing to one of more bloodthirsty origins. "Monsieur Kaen! Prepare yourself. For now we duel!"

Kaen's eyes widen,"What?! Are you insane?!"

I jump down to land in front of him my smile ever growing, "Oui. Now fight!" He gulps a nit in fear, which I expected from him. After all, what mortal could fight none the less beat Death?


	2. Love

_Okay, I admit it. I, Cyril Sokoll, the physical and spiritual form of Death has fallen in love. Oui love the one thing I said would never happen has. However it's not with just anyone (Non it HAS to be someone odd.) but Kaen Montique. Kaen is a human male about 26 years old (Strangely I died at that age.) and he's the Angel of Fire. The thing is I hate humans with every fiber of my bones!...Er I mean being...oui being._

I sigh from my perch on a streetlight outside of Kaen's home. "I do wish I could tell him with out him thinking I'm lieing."

_But I must admit that Kaen is cute when he's sleeping. Non I'm not a stalker! I just happen to be here when the moon is up is all. To be honest I'm a bit nervous to face him again._

"Poor mon amour."

_There are somethings that are ment to be forgotton, there are times that I believe that I'm one of those things... Now don't tell mon amour that I said that! I'm supposed to be happy-go-lucky afterall and it's not like he would believe you anyway. _

_Ah? As for why I'm here? Oh. I'm here to check his lifespan. You see if you are awakened as an Angel when you are alive the angel part will steal the remaining life of the human part. Oddly the less life a human has the stronger the Angel. Anyway Kaen's mere asked (More liked ordered.) me to check on him every so often. So here I am thinking about wether or not I should go in._

"Hmm?" I blink as a rain drop hits my nose. "Ah? Pluie?" My grey eyes move from Kaen's window to the very dark sky. I sigh again running my hand through scarlet bangs. "Grande, guess I have no choice now." So I float through the wall and window (I am dead afterall.) and into my beloved's room. Kaen is fast asleep so he doesn't notice me entering.

"My Kaeny is so cute." I can't help but giggle out then I turn serious. "Maintenant, sur des affaires." I float over to his bedside and the crimson crescents in my eyes glow for a moment. Once the glow dies down I sigh again the urge to cry being fought off successfully.

_Mon amour only has a few months left. I thought he had longer and I can't spare him anymore of my life. I see now that I'm very wrong. _I jump a bit startled by the rumbling and flash of light from the sky. Turning to face the window I debate my options. I can leave and get soaked (I have a physical form.) probably getting sick in the process or I could stay with him untill morning or when the storm stops. Which ever comes first.

Turning back to Kaen I decide to stick around for a while longer. "He looks paler." I gently touch his cheek and, to my surprise, he leans into it. "Kaen?" Is he awake? If so for how long?

"Mn...Cyril?" He blinks yawning a bit then sitting up. I move back away from him not only to give him room but also giving me room to leave if Neak comes out. Speaking of Neak I should leave before he gets up. I'm just about to disappear when he grabs a hold of my sleeve. "Kaen?" Uh oh, he's glaring at me now. Ce sera une longue nuit.

"Where have you been? You haven't come back for three weeks! Neak won't talk to me and I've been worried sick about you!" _How odd, he sounds upset._ "You told moi not to come near you." Kaen's eyes widen, "I did?"

"Oui." For some reason it hurts in the place where my heart used to be.

"Cyril?" He gasps and touchs my cheek then brings his hand back. I look at his fingers and see red. His hand has blood on them so I raise my own hand to my cheek and bringing it back I realise I'm crying. "How...?"

"There is no water in my body. The only liquid is sang."

"Sang?" He still doesn't know a lot of French so I must translate for him. "Blood." He looks a little sad at that. "Oh. Cyril, Je suis d sol ."

My smile grows wider at that. He's learning slowly but he's learning. "Il est correct. Je vous aime beaucoup."

He gives me a little smile, "What did you say?"

At that I actually burst into laughter. I just can't help it Kaeny's too cute. "It is okay. I love you very much." I lean forward and give him a peck on the nose. He looks at me cross-eyed then smiles. "I like you too." _That's okay. It's the closest I'll get to a confession so I'll take it. For once I want this to work out between us now I know it won't for long but I can hope._

* * *

The translations:  
Mon amour: My love  
Ce sera une longue nuit.: This will be a long night.  
Oui: Yes  
Non: No  
Mère: Mother  
Pluie: Rain  
Grande: Great  
Moi: Me  
Maintenant, sur des affaires: Now, on (to) buisness  
Je suis désolé: I'm sorry


	3. Light

Looking closely at mon amour I check his life and the he's fast asleep. Nodding once I turn towards the door that has the remnants of several paper seals (Where he got them I'll never know). Grinning maniacally at them I can barely keep from laughing evilly. "That's what you get for trying to keep me away from mon amour!" I hiss at the evil door. The seals on it were nowhere near the strength necessary to hold moi back. Ah but I still need to report. "I wonder if I can mail him." A moment later I see a ball of light appear in the middle of the room. "Oui?"

It responds after a second its voice reminding me of a fire crackling, "My master wishes to speak to you."

"Qu'en est-il?" I swear that ball gives me an irritated look.

"What do you think?"

I tilt my head to the right in thought. "Did I kill someone I shouldn't have?" I can't help but laugh (Some say I cackle) at the angry sigh.

"Your REPORT!"

My grin grows more sadistic, "Quel rapport?" If balls of light had eyes and looks could kill then I would be dead again. But since they don't I have nothing to fear. Then I remember mon amour and turn around to check on him once more. Finding that he was still asleep I turn back to the light my twisted smile reappearing, "Très bien. I will then." The light sighs then vanishes quickly following after it I leave mon amour's room. Upon my arrival in the Throne room of Heaven I am greeted by the empty throne. Just as I am about to leave a voice stops me.

"You're here and on time for once." The amusement in it is very clear.

Turning around I huff at the man, "Mais bien sûr! Did you think I would miss the chance to annoy you?"

The man shakes his head. "I really shouldn't be surprised." His blond bangs are covering his gold eyes from me. I huff again at the fact that he's STILL taller than me. Looking around the room I notice that the white and gold walls are still there along with the gold rug on the floor. "Well?"

I blink, "Qu'est-ce?"

"How is your mission going? Will Fire be joining us?"

"Well I can't be certain but I get the feeling that he won't be."

"Why?" The irritation in his now glowing eyes makes even moi back off.

"Er…It is just that he is beginning to side more with Blanche then me in our fights."

A sigh, "I see." He pauses long enough to think over his next words, "Keep at it. We NEED him on our side. Blanche already has Water and Darkness. To add Fire to that…"

"Oui ce serait terrible."

Vitus looks out the window next to him, "Go back now, Cyril."

I bow a little a smirk on my face, "Off I go then."

But before I can leave he gives one last order, "If Fire won't come to us you are to kill him."

"Oui, monsieur."

* * *

English - French  
What about? - Qu'en est-il?  
What repport? - Quel rapport?  
Very well. - Très bien.  
But of course! - Mais bien sûr  
What? - Qu'est-ce?  
Yes it would be terrible. - Oui ce serait terrible.  
Yes, sir. - Oui, monsieur 


End file.
